The invention relates to an apparatus support device with a suction retaining structure, disposed at one end of a hollow column and a joint structure disposed at the opposite end and carrying a support plate for the attachment of an apparatus or an apparatus holder.
Such apparatus support devices are used for example in motor vehicles for the support of mini computers generally called PDAs (Personal Digital Assistant) mobile navigation apparatus and mobile telephones.
It is known for example from Applicants' earlier U.S. Pat. No. 7,178,791 to provide such an apparatus with a hollow column having at one end a suction engagement structure and at the opposite end a joint structure with an apparatus holder or a mounting plate for supporting an apparatus holder. Such a column is advantageous because the arrangement is very rigid and therefore subject to little vibrations. In addition, the column accommodates the operating mechanism for a suction retaining structure of which only the operating lever extends from the column.
In the known arrangement, the hollow column is in the form of a single-piece component and is connected to the suction retaining structure by screws. The bottom end of the hollow column is disposed on the top wall of the suction retaining structure which extends radially beyond the hollow column.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved design for such an apparatus support device particularly with regard to the mounting of the device to a vehicle's windshield which, with its smooth surface, is the most suitable mounting location available but which is highly inclined in modern motor vehicles.